Beansprout Garden
by limyth-unknownymous
Summary: It was no secret that one Kanda Yu's favorite past time was gardening and taking care of plants. That's why no one was surprised when the boy he had dubbed a Beansrout had been given so much special attention. It was just how things worked. Light Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

><p>Kanda Yu <em>loved<em> gardening. There was no secret there.

It showed in the way the teen, aside from being the president of the kendo club, was also the president of the gardening committee that worked on the schools' vast gardens. All the time the man spent that was not related to school, kendo, and (grudgingly) friends was spent lounging around in the garden and looking after plants. When he was in the library on free time, the students always spotted him reading books that were somehow related to the very same topic.

The students around him left him to his own devices of course. For it was something the majority found surprising in a usually cold and indifferent human being. Not to mention the hostility that came when the man was annoyed. But it was a pleasant change to the schools environment, so nobody voiced a word against it.

When a new semester came and the single word "Beansprout" wrung very loud and clear all over the cafeteria, heads turned and mouths dropped open.

The schools most handsome and cold student had just addressed a freshman as a plant and punched him square on the face before quickly storming out.

Said teen shot up to his feet as soon as he could and shouted a "Who the bloody hell are you calling a beansprout?" indignantly across the room.

Oh yes. Who indeed, thought the student body.

It was going to be one interesting school year for all of them.

**BEANSPROUT GARDEN**

Rumors had flown all over the school after that first faithful encounter. The word had spread, especially since students and faculty alike were more than a little curious about the "beansprout" as Kanda Yu had called. For all of the four years the Asian man had been in Black Order Academy, he'd only every called a few people by nickname. One being the principal whom he called "Sister Complex", and the smartest boy in school, Lavi Bookman who he called a "Stupid Rabbit".

Kanda Yu as most knew by word and well, some by experience, was an anti-social person who was as good looking as a person could ever get. Most of the female population had a crush on him; Something the male population couldn't do anything about. He was also very harsh and straight to the point. His words were biting when he was angry. Cold or simply indifferent the rest of the time. He hardly paid attention to people around him, and the most he would was during school work and club activities.

The only time people ever saw him marginally gentle with anything was during the rare moments people saw him around the garden in the Orders courtyard.

That was why it was such a big deal to everyone in the school that he'd just called someone a plant.

So the rumors spread like wildfire. Among gossiping girls, class bullies, jocks and geeks. Faculty and staff. Everyone in the school knew...

Save for Kanda Yu himself whom they were careful off, and well, Allen Walker. The freshman that became the source of half the gossip.

Looking at Allen Walker, a lot of the people found the word "beansprout" to be rather appropriate for him.

One, he had strange white hair, a scar on the left side of his face, and an overall scrawny outlook.

Definitely appropriate.

And for the first quarter of the school year. The students silently watched as the two interacted with each other. Mainly through verbal banters and all out fist fights, depending on the situation. And it was always a funny thing to watch.

Kanda usually called Allen an "old man hair beansprout", and Allen would say " at least I don't look like a woman BaKanda" or something along the lines in return. They'd call each other names for a few more minutes, before either turning away from each outher, or going for each others throats.

It wasn't until the beginnings of the second quarter that things started to move up a notch.

* * *

><p>His guardian had been reported missing, that was how the rumors went.<p>

Cross Marian, a well known army general and Allen's guardian had been confirmed to have gone M.I.A. after 2 months of no contact with the army and government. As far as words went around the school, that was that. It was more the effects of the matter that had gotten the people's attention.

Allen had stopped smiling. It had never happened until then.

Now a days, they saw him aimlessly wondering around school with a distant look in his eyes. He was even distracted during classes, which said a great deal. The people closer to him, mainly the principal's younger sister Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman were constantly fretting for his well being.

"Allen, are you sure you're alright?" Lenalee would ask. Her brows knitting in concern.

"I'm fine.", Allen would say with a smile.

"Are you sure Al? You don't look so good." Lavi would say.

"I'm fine really. But thanks for worrying." Allen would say with finality.

It went on for a few days ever since the news, and that's when it started happening.

Allen started appearing in the usual places he went to, like his classroom for classes, the cafeteria, the gym and the hallways, soaking wet and almost livid in anger. He'd go around like he was chasing someone, and it wasn't until it happened in the middle of the busy hallway that the students started to get what was going on.

Allen was looking down again looking lost and out of it. Those he passed by didn't bother him and just moved out of his way. Kanda had just emerged out of the door leading to the gym with a towel over his shoulders and a water bottle in his hand. The Asian teen was drinking from it and minding his own business up until thee moment the "beansrpout" passed by him without so much as noticing his presence. Those who were curious enough to look saw the indifferent Asian teen pause in his movements and eye the younger boy.

That was before he emptied the remains of his water bottle up and over the unsuspecting first years head.

"What the bloody- why you-" And Allen didn't hesitate to lunge at the older teen who simply dodged his movements.

"Tch", Kanda responded and stopped the boys movements with a hand to his face. "I already told you sprout, quit spacing out. You look stupid.", He said.

It turns out, all those other times Allen had been going around wet was due to Kanda _getting_ him wet one way or another.

Sources had born witness to Kanda pushing Allen into the pool, splashing water on his face from a glass inside the cafeteria, turning the sprinkler on in the rare times that Allen was outside school, hitting him head on with a hose...and the epic watering Kanda's did using his favorite sprinkler that he'd only used for the flower beds behind school.

"Yu's been rather attentive lately. His been watering Allen nonstop all week." Lavi laughed one time when he was sure neither of the two were in earshot.

"It's been pissing Allen a lot though. But I honestly thing it's been doing him good. He's been spacing out a lot less since he's getting paranoid with the rate Kanda's going." Lenalee quipped in, more amused than was appropriate for the situation.

And it was true. Lately, Allen seemed more alive now that he wasn't staring blankly at nothing at all. Not even Lavi and Lenalee seemed to be able to snap him out of it before, so it was either this, or nothing at all.

Everyone agreed that the methods were rather harsh, though amusingly so. The point remained. It was working, and it was doing the "Beansprout" some good. It kept him grounded in the here and now.

They dismissed the methods and chalked it up to Kanda providing Allen with two of the most essential factors plants needed to grow. _Water_ and _soil_.

They couldn't _wait _to see what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> This fic will only be about two or three chapters long. Maybe five at most, if at all. It's been a while since I've used this account, and written something in seriously, but I'm nobody new.

I used a strange point of view for this story, but I've always wanted to try it out. Something like anonymous observers' POV. In this case, the fictional Black Order Highs' student body. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. No beta, see.

Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

><p>As rules went for anyone who was underage, no one below eighteen was allowed to live alone without supervision. And Allen fit the description down to a T, since he was only fifteen years old. But instead of being carted out to a facility that took care of children with similar cases, the school Principal, Komui Lee had volunteered to take Allen under his care and allowed him to stay in one of the school dorms' spare rooms.<p>

Komui was kind. But everyone knew, that Komui was also very protective of his sister. That topic had been solved the minute his "precious little sister" had stepped into the halls of the academy. There was nothing more to add to that.

Allen's move had been scheduled about a week after Komui's suggestion. And yes, the students didn't have to wait for things to start steering around the place.

**BEANSPROUT GARDEN**

It was during a rainy Friday night that Allen had been scheduled to move into his new residence on the fourth floor of the school dorms. Some of the students who lived outside school saw him come out of a cab with two large duffel bags and a suitcase. He immediately ran for the entrance before anyone could offer him some help. And as a result, he was soaked by the time he finally got out of the rain.

The students that stayed in the dorms were all rather busy to have paid much attention to the teen. But when Allen stopped one of the students, Toma to ask for directions, the man readily helped the younger teen.

It was during this very day that the whole school found out about Allen having no sense of direction.

At _all_.

Toma had of course directed Allen exactly where he was supposed to go. But as it went, the students found out that Allen had first ended up on the opposite end of his supposed room on an entirely different floor.

Truthfully, the Black Order Academy dormers weren't so surprised. The dorms were rather confusing since all the hallways were the same shade of brown like wood, and the halls symmetrical almost to a fault. Not to mention the rooms had their own set of 1 to 100 for each floor, and at the time Allen had gotten lost, mostly everyone had gone to take their dinner.

It was only thanks to a few students who had decided to take their early dinner that the rest of the school was able to get such juicy updates of the life and times of 'The Samurai and His Beansprout". It was too much to ask for the students and - secretly, the staff to not snoop around when it came to the two.

Watching Kanda Yu, school heartthrob and the most antisocial student in the school, interacting with Allen Walker, the charming little gentleman as they had soon discovered, was like watching a cheesy romance novel come to life.

Only _better_.

* * *

><p>This part of their story as was told, started with one simple sneeze coming from the end of the hallway to the right.<p>

And another.

And another.

And another, and another.

"Stop sneezing beansprout. It's annoying", came Kandas irritated tone of voice.

"My name is _Allen_. Stop calling me that", Allen retorted without much fight and sniffed a few times before another sneeze escaped the younger teen.

It was about at this time the the curious students decided to slowly inch towards the corner and take a little peek.

It was just in time too, to see the older teen roll his eyes and fish out a hanky and start to fiddle with it. The spying students peeked a little more to see that Allens nose was running, but the younger of the two didn't seem to care that it was. Allen was also looking at Kanda like he was up to something stupid again.

Allen was right of course.

And said spying students were barely able to keep their mouths shut and their voices from breaking out, when they realized Kanda had been twirling two sides of the handkerchief to insert into Allen's nose.

Which Allen didn't even bother to stop. The white haired teen just looked at the smirking older boy with a deadpan expression.

"You...are an _idiot._" Allen said just as blandly. They saw Kandas expression turn upsidedown, and his previous smirk turnedinto an expression similar to Allen.

A moment later, they heard the unmistakable sound of a growling stomach, followed by a sudden uneasy feeling in the air.

Allen sighed and mumbled "I'm hungry...", which was answered answered by no words, but a "Tch", and a deadly aura replacing the earlier feeling in the air.

This was about the time the eavesdropping students decided to bolt and run in the opposite direction for fear of hurting themselves by holding their laughter for so long.

Figures Allen would choose food over a possible fight between them. What's more, it seemed to have pissed a certain dark haired someone off quite a bit.

* * *

><p>This part of the rumor had spread quickly enough around the school, and it was soon followed by word of some of the students that had eaten their dinners later than normal, about seeing Allen happily eating in the cafeteria just about the same time.<p>

No Kanda was in sight. But a lot of the students who encountered Kanda later that day saw him in quite the testy mood.

And for the next few days, Allen had been arriving in the cafeteria later than his usual time, even in class. Kanda's mood had been getting dangerously volatile by the day.

Though surprisingly, there were less fights happening between the two.

It turns out, Allen had been constantly getting lost around the hallways of the dorm, and it wasn't until he stumbled upon other dormers that he was able to get out.

This went on for a bit longer. Or at least until one Kanda Yu decided to snap.

The students already came to the conclussion, that Kanda had a really weird sense of humor, and they had borne witness that. But they never would've believed that Kanda._ The_ Kanda Yu, would ever come to do something so absurd, and so highly amusing, until that one morning.

"...What the hell?" Allen said that same morning the moment he came out of his room.

Well someone wasn't amused.

The wall directly in front of him had been posted with words that were unmistakably written in Kanda's elegant hand writing, saying absolutely typical Kanda written words.

**Idiot glutton Beansprout. Your stupid food is to the left.**

The student saw how Allen's frame slightly trembled, before the teen looked to his right.

**Not this way. What, are you retarded too? Your_ left_ bean.**

It was all random student could do to not burst out laughing at the thoroughly irritated expression said Beansprout had on his face before said teen grumpily followed the signs with dark clouds hovering over him.

Despite that. The student didn't miss the words when Allen had lightly muttered under his breath.

"Idiot. You could have at least included the way to class."

Things turned back to normal a day or two after that. No student dared to take the papers down. The thought of it was suicidal in itself.

Now, the male population of the school snickered whenever they caught Allen reading anyone of the posts, while the female population cooed and giggled under their breaths. Allen would only give them a confused look.

The fight, insults, and verbal wars returned. Oh did they return.

Not to mention Kanda was finally back to his usual less grumpy self.

A group of gossiping girls had concluded that Kanda had done it to get a certain someones attention to return to him.

"Naw..." Lavi suddenly butted in and slung his hands over two of the ladies.

"That's saying things lightly. Kanda was jealous over food. But since plants need nutrients to live, his literally guiding this one in the right direction." Lavi finished, waved and left.

What the group of girls and soon the whole school thought?

What an absolutely _brilliant_ way of putting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Everyone, I thank you all so much for the very warm reception! Thank you all for reviewing, for adding this to your favorites list, and for adding this to your alerts. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this new chapter.

And yes, Kanda was jealous that Allen preferred his stomach (and food) over fighting with him. XD

I'm going to rename the story to just plain "Beansprout Garden" now. Oh, and I'll re-post chapter one. I've edited it a bit and corrected the wrong grammar and spelling mistakes I saw. And this chapter is not beta-ed.

On side note, I've updated my profile and you can see bits of information about this fic over there.

See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

><p>"Those two are <em>idiots<em>", that was how the conversation around a small group of friends started while eating their early lunch in the cafeteria.

Away from the by then, common scene of one Kanda Yu and one Allen Walker verbally abusing each other while sitting opposite from the other in the same table.

The group of students turned, surprised of course, since the words came out from none other than Lenalees lips.

"Oh?", one of the students from the table said and leaned in to hear the rest of the words. So did the rest of the students close enough to the table and all the others within earshot. Some glanced over to see the still arguing duo that were about only a few seconds short of actually turning their argument into a brawl.

It was a safe distance away, they were sure. Besides. The two of them were too focused on one another to even notice the majority of the students in cafeteria talking about them right under their noses.

"I mean, just look at them. They insult each other to start a conversation and they turn things into a brawl with the smallest of excuses." The students nodded in agreement, noting the female Asian teens exasperated expression. "If I didn't know any better, they fight because it's the only way they can touch each other without looking weird...I bet they do..." Some guys snickered and others just coughed or muttered under their breaths.

They totally agreed to that.

**SMACK!**

Some of the students jolted and turned their heads to look at Lenalee, who had her palms flat on the surface of the table and her eyes blazing with unwavering determination.

"That's _it_! I've had it with the two of them. If they can't tell each other how much they feel, I'll do it for them so I can see more of the real action!" She said and started marching her way over to the two. Some of the students continued to nod sagely at her words...until the words finally sunk deep enough fo them to understand.

"Wah!" One of the female students stood.

"No" Another on of the females said and followed after the first.

"Where's the action in that?", this time, a guy said and every body paused to look at the man like he had grown two horns. "...What?"

"Never mind that! Get her! She's six feet away!" And everybody scrambled to get to Lenalee before she got to the other two and ruin all the fun moments they could witness between the two in the future soon to come.

Since they guys were faster than the ladies, they naturally got to her sooner. One guy was just about in time when Lenalee opened her mouth and clamped a hand over eat to keep her silent. Another guy latched on to one hand, while a third person grabbed the other.

Lenalee blinked in surprised. But so did Allen and Kanda.

Kanda was currently looking at them with a withering glare tremendously lessened with the way Allen was pinching the sides of the mans eyes and stretching them away from each other. In front of him, Allen was looking at Lenalee and the three men with a bit of a nervous expression that looked quite funny, seeing as in retaliation, the older teen had his hand on the sides of Allen's mouth and stretching them the same way.

"...if that's some sort of technique you three came up with to have an excuse to touch Lenalee..." Allen started slowly, releasing Kanda and inching away.

"Tch. That stupid sister complex is going to kill you." Kanda finished the sentence and slowly took his hands off...before pausing, looking at 'his' Beansprout, and pinching his nose with one hand.

"...that's cheating Bakanda." Allen complained without much bite before the two of them returned to their own little world.

Daaaaaaawwww...The student body thought at the little scene. They had just finished each others sentences. How cute.

But the fact remained though.

They_ were_ idiots.

**BEANSPROUT GARDEN**

Already, more than half of the school year had gone by, and nothing too special had happened between the two subjects of the schools' interest since the little thing Kanda did with the directions.

Admittedly, the students saw at least _some _sort of development play. They'd been hanging around more often than not for one. Almost never the two of them alone, but when they were and when they thought that no one was looking, they bickered less, and even had an almost normal conversation pass.

Well, almost, as far as their spies could tell. And almost, _almost_, like good ol' friends.

Of course, if they thought they were fooling anyone with their actions, it was already far too late.

Kanda had been a lot more obvious about it no matter how hard he denied it whenever

Lavi asked about the matter.

"Yu's not fooling anyone, that's for sure." Lavi said at one point when some of the students had gathered to talk about the two and the topic somehow strayed. "He gave himself away the moment he called Allen a beansprout." Lavi laughed, and so did the rest of the students there.

They couldn't agree more.

Allen was a different case though. They'd found him being a lot more oblivious to the matter, though something had happened that confirmed everyone's suspicions about the feeling being mutual.

It was a simple thing really. One of the students, Daisya, had decided to scribble on one of Kanda's very well written, and very insulting list of directions. What was more, Allen had caught the older teen red handed.

"Oh? Are you giving me directions too, Daisya-_sempai_?" Allen had said then, looking all innocent and smiling as usual. But as Daisya had narrated a little later that day, the aura Allen had been releasing that time had been downright _evil_. Daisya never tried his little stunt again.

And after hearing how bone chilling the experience was for their schools regular trickster, no one even dared.

But that was about it for the development that happened between the two. After that, everything else stood still. Just like that. They all understood why Lenalee had been frustrated enough to want to confront them. Heck, at that point, they all wanted to do the same.

Though it turned out, it seemed fate only needed to make a slight push in one direction for things to start moving again.

No matter how bad that small little push was.

At seven months and two weeks after Cross had been report missing, news arrived around school of circumstances confirming the man to be dead.

And after seeing Allens reaction when the man had been reported missing, the students couldn't even imagine how Allen felt right now. Everyone expected the worst to happen, and the worst did.

Allen stopped going to classes. He stopped going to the cafeteria for food. Heck, nobody saw him come out of his room for a week and a half. A lot of people were worried since the 'beansprout' wouldn't let anyone into his room.

Komui, Lavi, Lenalee, the teachers, students and staff. They were already imagining the worst happening behind the closed doors.

Kanda however, surprisingly remained calm. And no one understood why.

When the daily count reached two weeks, everyone. Everyone was relieved when Kanda finally decided to make his move.

Cause as far as everyone saw it, if there was someone in the world who could do something about the matter, it was none other than Kanda. And since the man had no tact what so ever, the dormers who were lucky enough to watch the scene unfold weren't too surprised when Kanda decided to kick the door open to get the boy.

Worried as they were, the students stood just a few steps away from the man and looked inside the room with horrified faces.

Dishes.

Dishes piling up to almost half the height of the room in almost all the vacant space the area used to have. They were clean, though the way they swayed back and forth made the dormers nervous just by looking at the things.

And who else would they find right in the middle of it all other than one Allen Walker.

One Allen Walker that was currently shoving spoonfuls of food into his mouth until he noticed the audience he had in front of his door. He stopped in the middle of chewing his food, one noodle sticking out of his mouth which quickly disappeared along with the rest of the food.

"Kanda..." The Beansprout said, blinking a couple of times. "Um...hi?"

Everybody paused.

"Tch. Figured you'd be stuffing yourself with food, glutton Beansprout." The students watched as the older teen rolled his eyes.

"It's Allen", Allen bit back.

In the next second to fast for anyone to register, Kanda had stormed into the room, tossed Allen over his shoulder, and started making his way to the school courtyard.

All the while Allen was rapidly tapping Kanda on the shoulder and repeatedly telling the man to put him down.

Seeing the boy, the students whom they passed by sighed in relief at the scene.

Allen was pale, but nothing too bad.

The students only paused long enough to hear Allen scream for his unfinished tofu noodles, before they moved again to spread the word.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the garden where one lucky female student was strolling around and admiring the plants, the scene every one in the school was dying to witness slowly started to unfold.<p>

"Kanda. Kanda, put me down. I just ate, my stomach hurts, and if I bounce off your shoulder one more time I swear I'm going to throw up!"

The female student, Emilia, did a double take and turned her head just in time to see stop under a shaded tree not too far away, before diving into the nearest shrub.

She later found out that it was the worst shrub she could've possibly chosen, for while it was close enough for her to hear them even if they whispered loud enough, she couldn't see a damn thing.

And so she could only curse herself silently when she hear the Asian man click his tongue and lower Allen to the ground.

"Ouch." She hear Allen say. "Way to be rough BaKanda. I can't believe you almost made me throw up my food."

"Tch. Will you stop talking about your damn food? You're pissing me off."

There was a pregnant pause. Emilia held her breath and heard one of them shift.

"...I'm not actually as upset as people think I am" Allen started.

"Even if they report Cross to be dead, as long as they don't find a body, I won't believe he is. That idiot guardian of mine won't die so easily."

"Then why do this idiot Beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"My name is Allen and it's because I didn't feel like confronting anyone about the matter. It looks to me like they were far more shaken than I was."

"You made people worry."

"...were you?"

At the question, there was a long pause. Emilia tried to lean in as close as she could. She didn't want to miss the response-

"Tch. You're a stupid little beansprout with a black hole for a stomach. Not a wimp."

_You're stronger than what everyone gives you credit for_, Emilia translated and almost squealed in delight.

"Well if you know that, why did you bother then?" Allen asked again.

Oh how she wished she could see their faces at that very moment.

"You're already puny Beansprout. You'd have wilted away in there." Kanda said with a deadpan voice.

Emilia nearly burst out in laughter at the implication. All the talks she heard in school about the plant references, oh how true they were.

And now Kanda just vaguely implied at how Allen, as a plant, as his Beanprout, needed sunlight and air to stay healthy. Why else would he have brought Allen outside and to the garden otherwise?

The man could really be sweet at times. And with the way Allen had laughed at the statement, it seemed like she wasn't the only one who caught on.

"Thanks." She heard Allen say.

"I know what you've been doing. And for that, thank you so much."

It was at this moment that Emilia could no longer help herself and finally gave in to her desire to peek. She made it just in time to see Allen lift his head from Kanda's shoulder and smile.

Oh how she wished they had kissed instead.

As a woman, Emilia believed that moments such as the one she had witnessed was meant to be kept between the two of them and no one else but them.

However, since she had seen such a sweet sweet moment, she decided that sharing the news with her closest friends wouldn't hurt.

"They were actually talking this time, that Kanda and Allen" she sighed dreamily. "Just the two of them too...", she continued. "Too bad they didn't kiss though", she finally ended.

She was talking with her friends in low whispers, though that didn't stop another students from hearing the words 'Kanda and Allen,' just the two of them', and of course the word 'kiss'.

The very next day, Kanda barged into the cafeteria with a passive expression set in place and stopped in front of the table Allen was eating in.

"What the hell is this talk I've been hearing about us kissing?" Kanda didn't even beat around the bush.

The room fell silent, and everyone wondered who had made that rumor slip. Allen only blinked at Kanda in confusion.

"Really when?" Allen asked, to which the man clicked his tongue.

The people in the cafeteria were too busy wondering which idiot had let that one slip enough that one of them heard to listen further into the conversation.

Up to the point Allen slowly stood up from his chair and faced Kanda.

"Does it bother you that much? The rumor I mean?" Everyone started to pay attention again.

"I fucking _hate _rumors that aren't _true_." Kanda declared. Some of the students actually flinched.

And that's when Allen, then and there, decided to lean a little closer to Kanda, stand on his tip toes, and plant one real solid kiss on the edge of the Asian teens mouth. Allen withdrew with a meaningful smile on his lips and stared at the slightly surprised Kanda.

_Now the rumors aren't fake_, Allen's smile said. _What are you going to do about it, BaKanda?_

Frozen as they were after seeing the scene, some actually almost fainted, when in reply, Kanda clicked his tongue again and the smallest of smiles graced the mans face.

For the first time ever.

"Let's go Beansprout." Kanda turned away and walked to the door.

"I already told you. My name is Allen." Allen replied.

...

...

The most meaningful event of them all, and everyone was too stunned to even move.

There was no holding hands, no touchy feely actions other than that one small kiss.

But for all it was worth, what a happily ever after it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Mushie! It was mushie! Anyway, I got everything I wanted to be in this chapter, in the chapter, and for that I am happy. I hope my readers are too with the outcome of the chapter, though I admit, this was a bit of a rush.

Also , sorry for mistakes.

And once again, thank you all for reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'll be acknowledging all of you guys in the epilogue chapter as my proper thanks!

Until the next chapter then!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

><p>It was unfortunate, the students noted, that after the two got together, nothing much really seemed to have hanged between the two of them; Or at least that was what they were seeing. They knew it was a different story altogether when the two were alone.<p>

Still, nothing new ever happened when people were close enough to see anymore. Even when Kanda and Allen were always, always together. It was like they suddenly grew eyes in the back of their heads. They seemed to have developed a knack of knowing when people besides the two of them were around.

The students blamed it on the unknown person who had let that small bit of information about them supposedly kissing, leak. They were going to skewer the individual the moment they found out who it was.

Because now there was barely anything to look forward to whenever the two were around.

No one course, was suicidal enough to try listening on them while they were alone in either's room. Not again anyway.

Daisya had tried it, and he ended up in the hospital.

Lavi tried it too, and he almost ended up in the morgue.

So now everyone was stuck looking longingly from afar, seeing as there was nothing else they could do about the matter.

Eventually, time moved, and so did everyone else. The last half of the semester ended, Kanda, Lavi, and the rest of the seniors graduated, and even then the Asian senior and his beansprout disappeared the moment no one was looking.

What a sad sad fate.

**BEANSPROUT GARDEN**

For the students of Black Order High, summer had ended far too soon for their liking; Again, nothing they could really stop.

A new semester also meant a new batch of first year students. All of which knew nothing of the local fairy tale that had been happening the year prior to their coming.

So the older students couldn't really blame any of them, specially the the girls, when they started showing obvious signs of interest for a certain Allen Walker who was 'one heck of an eye candy'.

The second years shoke their heads and tutted under their breath.

"He's taken", some of them would say in their passing.

"Sorry, but I don't think he'll be switching relationships anytime soon", some others would say with a snicker.

The older students were intentionally ommitting any hints of Allen being in a relationship with a guy.

Because if there was one thing that hadn't change every since the two had hooked up, it was the fact that they were always together. And the older teens were already betting on how soon the Japanese college student would arrive to fetch his beloved little Beansprout from school and go home.

Oh course, new semester and all, everyone was waiting in utmost glee for something to happen. They were all crossing their fingers.

The new students also noticed the rush...something flying around the place. They just didn't know what.

The oogling of a certain Beansprout continued on for the rest of the day. But like the first couple of groups, the older batches would always put a word or two about the British sophomore being taken.

By the end of the day, all the first year students were wondering just who it was that Allen Walker was in a relationship with.

No one had to wait that long, since even before the last bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day, a certain Japanese boyfriend was already waiting for his 'dearly beloved' just outside said beloveds classroom door.

'Ohhhh...here it is', the older students thought in anticipation.

'Ohhhh...huva huva', thought the first years after seeing the no doubt, sexiest man on the planet.

And this about the time one Allen Walker came out of the classroom and walk straight for the opposite direction away from one Kanda Yu.

The students only saw the Japanese teen rolled his eyes and click his tongue before addressing the retreating figure.

"Beansprout", Kanda said, startling Allen into turning around to face the older teen.

"Kanda", Allen greeted back with a smile that made several first year hearts melt. The older students knew better than to do the same.

Not with the guys boyfriend right in front of them.

"You're early", Allen gestured at the wall clock and strode over to stand beside the man.

"Doesn't matter. Lets go", the man responded looking around them, or more specifically, the ogling first years.

The older batches didn't miss the look the Asian man was giving. Hech, they were waiting for it. And this time they knew, something really was going to happen.

So they held their breaths while the first years looked on, either drooling, or watching their senpais in utter confusion.

Before anything thrilling was given the chance to happen though, Allen moved and caught the almost exploding Japanese teen by a hand.

Everybody froze.

"Say Kanda", Allen eyed the first years, knowing exactly what could have happened if he had moved any second later. He smiled warmly at the Asian teen.

"Is it alright if I do this?", Allen asked and intertwined their fingers.

First year jaws dropped.

The rest of the student body recovered and never let the two out of their sight.

And Kanda, dear Kanda, smirked and ducked his head forward to give his little

Beansprout a kiss. This time, right on the lips.

Cat calls and wolf whistles burst from the mouths of thier personal band of stalkers. And when Kanda looked up, smirk still in place, voice saying "Mine" for everyone to hear, before tugging his Beansprout by the hand, the hoots only grew louder.

* * *

><p>They finally had their desired outcome, the student body thought.<p>

In another hallway a bit further from the scene, Lavi Bookman turned away and shook his head.

"Geez...figured Yu'd get all possessive after hearing about that." The man grinned and turned another corner. He looked up and waved at a familiar face.

"Hey Linalee!" He greeted the woman who looked over at him in surprise.

"Lavi! What are you doing here?", she asked and walked beside him with a questioning look.

"Came to get my yearbook. Yu came to get his boyfriend." Lavi crossed his arms behind his back.

"Oh. Kanda's here too?" She cocked her head.

"He was. But I'm pretty sure he's gotten the Beansprout as far as the parking lot by now. Man that guys overprotective."

Lenalee giggled at the comment.

"Knowing you, you egged him on."

"Naaaaawwww, that guy doesn't need egging. He'd still have come here as soon as could either way. He hasn't left the Beansprouts side ever since they got together, and he would-"

...

Lavi suddenly stopped, blinked, and started to laugh his ass off. Lenalee stared at him, thoroughly weirded out.

"Um...Lavi?" She asked uncertainly. Lavi stopped clutching at his stomach long enough to wipe a tear from his eye and look at the younger teen in mischevious delight.

"Say Lena...do you know the essential things plants need in order to live?" The red-head asked. Standing straighter, Lenalee decided to humor the guy.

"Oh I dont know Lavi. What do they need?"

"Well, in order to live, plants need sunlight, air, water, soil and space to grow. So far Yu has been giving Allen all of those, save for one." Lenalee blinked.

"You mean space?"

"Yep!" The man said gleefully.

"Space is important, because without it, the plant won't have enough room to grow. And it looks to me like someone wants to keep someone a small little Beansprout for the rest of his life."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. With school (because of finals) and because I was too busy spamming refresh on the spoiler threads waiting for DGM 213th Night. The next time I make a deadline, I wont put it between the 25th and 5th of any month. That's usually the time I start waiting for a DGM chapter to come out.

Also, sorry for this chapter being rather short and uneventful. I already brainstormed the chapters before I started writing, and this is really how I plotted the story to end. I'll try harder next time, so until then, thank you all!

PS: I'm in a bit of a rush (again) so I'll go through this again tomorrow, but for know, very very sorry for all the mistakes. Hope you guys still enjoyed though!

**Special thanks to the reviewers:**

iruka

monique007

Monkey Girl 13624

Xiao Yue Er

isthisparadise

mysteryangelcutlass14

ashterah

aomido

Torinator

Chibi123Poof

yuki-souma

EXO718

YukiaSmith01

Neko Serena

harajuku96

vampire-charmer-101

Angel Fantasy

Nherizu

peanutkisses

happy the spastic goldfish

Exile Wrath

TheEndofTag

sayo-chan64

mau mau cat

Shimizu Hikaru

Xoe-Indigo

fullbleach

OwO

Bloody Rotten Queen


End file.
